


Cleveland

by england_is_mine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically a lot of sex, Cowgirl Position, First Time, Gay Sex, I hope no one has done this yet, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Alex Turner (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/england_is_mine/pseuds/england_is_mine
Summary: The boys get more than frisky when Alex starts grinding into Miles’ thigh in Cleveland, Ohio.





	Cleveland

**Author's Note:**

> My First Sex One, yikes. Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave feedback! You can find me on Tumblr as england-is-mine.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Although resemblance to real people is implied, any actions they depict are not real. Their privacy must be respected at all times.  
> Edit: This is also not an accurate representation of gay sex. I feel this is particularly important to mention as it’s a first time- the adult film industry really uses this to its advantage. Realistically this would hurt a lot and Alex probably would have had to stop. Would also like to point out that most gay men don’t actually participate in anal sex because of how taxing it is, and again the industry really makes it out like it’s the only way possible. Rant over!

It had been Alex’s idea. Of course it was. Only Alex would think of serenading Miles from the balcony area of the old theatre in Cleveland, Ohio, for one of their EYCTE gigs. 

“Oh come onnnnn,” He whined and shook Miles as they were sitting, or rather Miles was sitting and Alex had his legs spread across his lap, on a sofa in the dressing room. “It’ll be fun!” He pleaded.

“Yeah, it would be pretty funny.” Miles smirked and considered the thought, hands on Alex’s legs. “But I don’t think the sound guy would appreciate it,” Miles commented, looking at Alex.

“Fuck the sound guy!” Alex rose. “Who cares if I wanna serenade my sweet Miles, like Juliet and her lustful desire for her Romeo in Act 2, Scene 2, when…” Alex was squishing together Miles’ cheeks now, taking the piss. He was cut off when Miles told him to ‘piss off, will yeh.’ Alex laughed and stood back, awaiting a response.

“I’d rather y’ didn’t,” Miles grinned ear to ear, and something told Alex he wasn’t talking about the balcony arrangement.

“Y’d rather I didn’t wha?” Alex demaded, hand on hip.

“Fuck the sound guy,” Miles blushed, leading to a tut and a laugh from Alex, who now turned to fix his hair in a nearby mirror. 

And so it was decided. Alex would flirt with Miles from the balcony as the opening to their gig that night. And as expected, the audience loved it. Miles could tell by the look on Alex’s face that he loved it too, all night he had been so excited. As somewhat of a reward, Alex carried Miles out of the gig to the tour bus, refusing to put him down until they got there, annoying several technicians as he knocked over various equipment. They laughed themselves silly as he dropped Miles onto the sofa. 

“Wow, m’ impressed,” He remarked Alex’s efforts.

“Oh, please. You’re lucky you’re in one piece, my friend.” He smirked, sauntering his way over to Miles’ lap. 

“My friend?” Miles questioned. “Is that what friends do? Grind into each other’s thighs on stage, hard?” He teased, beginning to tickle Alex.

“Get off meh, y’ dickhead. M’ so embarrassed,” He clambered off of Miles’ lap, searching aimlessly for a beer in the fridge. 

“Well if it’s that bad, then maybe you should let me help y’ out,” Miles continuously teased, snaking his arms around Alex’s waist now. Alex stood up straight and rolled his eyes. He was lost for words. How was he meant to tell Miles, God, yes, please fuck me, I’ve wanted you inside me ever since we wrote Aviation on that rooftop, without ruining what they had? How was he meant to contain the swelling, pulsing feeling he had in his tight ass trousers, that wasn’t helped by Miles’ heat against his back? He was sick of Miles’ jokes, and just wanted to drink himself down from his high… or maybe get fucked. “Al? Ay?” Miles rested his chin on Alex’s shoulder when he got no reply or laugh. Little did Alex know this was Miles’ best attempt of seducing him into bed. 

Alex sighed and turned around, resting his back against the fridge to face Miles, beer in hand. He smiled lazily. “You do to me summat crazy, man.” He admitted surprisingly, resting a hand on Miles’ neck, whilst Miles took to placing a hand on the fridge, bringing them closer together. 

“Yeah? And what’d ya mean by that?” Miles beamed, staring directly into Alex’s eyes. 

“I dunno… y’ just so… aghh,” Alex removed his hand and attempted to convey his feelings in a frustrated noise rather than in words. Miles greedily took this as permission, and moved both his hands to Alex’s hips. 

“Well if I’m so… aghh…” He leaned in closer with a half-hearted attempt to recreate Alex’s noise. “How comes y’ haven’t touched me yet?” Alex rolls his head back at this, conflicted. Miles is tempted by Alex’s bare neck, one in which he thinks should be painted black and blue. He begins to kiss his jawline. Immediately, it sends all kinds of sinful messages to Alex’s lasting hard-on in his jeans, and Alex moans softly at the contact so denied from him for years now. 

“Miles…” He murmurs in his ear, feelings towards Taylor and his sexuality bouncing around in his mind. He feels drunk as Miles is leaving hickeys on his neck. The thoughts leave him instantly when Miles decides to trace fingers up his thighs and to the obvious erection in his jeans. Alex gasps, and is soon a writhing, moaning mess at Miles’ palming. It feels so different. So good different, he thinks, and concludes it’s probably because Miles is a man, the only man to ever make him feel this way. 

“I guess y’ like that, ay?” Miles growls in Alex’s ear, breathing heavy against his skin. When Alex nods frantically and brings both of his hands to Miles’ face to kiss him passionately, Miles can feel his own cock stirring, and he moans. “C’mon. Bedroom,” He decides, pulling Alex along by the hands to possibly the smallest ‘room’ ever invented. Miles thanks God that at least there’s a decent sized bed here on the bus, rather than just bunks. He guesses that they wouldn’t have to fight anymore over who got the bed.

“Alright. So what the fuck now?” Alex fears, out of breath already, both of them staring at the bed. 

“You get y’ skimpy tight jeans off, y’ whore,” Miles laughs, turning to face Alex and undoing his belt. Alex relaxes at this, and is soon kicking his jeans away before helping Miles do the same whilst bringing him in to kiss him sloppily. Their tongues and teeth soon collide when they fall onto the bed, and Miles’ hand reaches straight for Alex’s clothed cock. Again, Alex gasps in a feeling of being so gladly overwhelmed, moaning straight into Miles’ mouth. 

“Fuck, Miles, y’ gonna have to stop before I cum already,” he breathes against Miles’ neck. Miles simply nods and gets up for lube. When he returns, Alex is out of his boxers and Miles bites his lip, putting the bottle down to remove his own tank top. “Expectin’ to get laid, was ya?” Alex props himself up on his elbows and grins with his teeth at Miles from the bed. 

“Better safe than sorry,” he shrugs before moving back to the bed with the lube. 

“Wait,” Alex stops him, concerned. Miles stops immediately and sits on the bed, all ears for Alex. “What… what are ya gonna do?” He questions, full of innocence. Miles smiles and rests a hand on his thigh. 

“Well…” Miles takes his time in explaining gently to Alex, his voice soothing and full of comfort. He smiles and brings a hand to cup Alex’s face once he’s finished. Alex smiles with him before declaring:

“M’ kay. Am ready now,” He rests his head back in anticipation. “Oh wait!” He exclaims, and sits up to take off his tank, too, before he is stopped by Miles’ hand on his stomach.

“No doll, keep that on. Y’ look damn fine in it,” he smirks, and Alex blushes.

“If you say so,” he rests back down.

Miles traces his newly wet fingers down Alex’s thighs, making Alex shiver and hum. It isn’t long before Miles’ long fingers tease and prod at Alex’s entrance and are pushing inside of him. Alex hisses at this and arches his back, searching for something to grab onto. Miles offers his hand and mutters soothing shushes to Alex, along with ‘it’s okay love, it’s just me, you’re gorgeous, you’re doing great’ as Miles slowly brings his fingers in and out of Alex, kissing the insides of his thighs as he does. Alex clasps a hand to his mouth to prevent himself screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Miles curls his fingers upwards.

Any thought of pain is quickly lost as Miles reaches Alex’s spot. He hears Alex practically squeal within his concealed mouth, and moves to drag Alex’s hand away to hear it.  
“Miles! What the- what the fuck is tha- that,” Alex references to the feeling, panting and breathing heavily as he grips the sheets, eyes tightly shut together. He practically forces himself in time with Miles’ fingers to get more of the feeling. 

“A taste of Heaven, laa,” Miles grins and bites his lip in awe, watching. “Alright, I think that’s enough.” He concludes and removes his fingers after a few more seconds of watching Alex writhe and squirm underneath him. Alex groans in protest but knows what’s to come. 

Miles discards of his boxers and coats his much neglected cock in lube with a soft moan, and Alex’s in turn twitches at the sight. Alex is practically throbbing and red now, fully ready for Miles to have his way with him. He had no idea it would feel this good. When Miles returns to the bed, Alex shakes his head.  
“Wanna be on top of ya,” Alex concedes, resting on his elbow. Miles raises his eyebrows. 

“Y’ sure? It’s a bit of hard work, y’ know,” he warns.

“I can take it,” Alex grins, climbing up and on top of Miles. He goes to kiss him, cupping his face and moaning into his mouth, getting more turned on every second.

“You’re sure about this?” Miles asks soothingly for the final time, dragging a hand through Alex’s brown and greasy hair. Parts are already sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“Never more sure in my life,” Alex grins, and with that, Miles pushes into Alex, finally groaning in the feeling of stimulation. He tilts his head back and cups Alex’s arse with his hands, the nails digging in. Alex gives a low hum as Miles fills him, and he shuffles and groans to adjust. He buries his head into Miles neck, before his voice shakily announces that Miles can move now. And when he does, Alex loses his fucking marbles with a strangled moan because it feels so good and all he wants is release. He sits up and digs his nails into Miles’ sides, making direct eye contact with him. Miles snakes his hands to Alex’s hips to guide them up and down, and Alex bounces on his cock in time with Miles’ thrusts like he’s been doing it all his life. Alex throws his head back and makes the most obscene noises, his eyes wrenched shut and revelling in the pleasure that he feels, his cock aching and smeared in pre-cum against the red Cleveland basketball tee. Miles gawks at the sight and Alex’s face, panting and moaning as he thrusts into him. Alex practically rips the shirt off of himself in a swift movement, feeling unbelievably hot. Miles gawks at this new sight too, feeling up Alex’s chest now. He feels as if it’s too good to be true, just some porn film in his fantasy.

“Harder, Mi, please,” Alex pants in between words, desperate to feel what he felt with Miles’ fingers in him. 

“C’ mere,” Miles drags him down to having his head in his neck again, wraps his arms around Alex’s waist and thrusts into him with all he’s got. At this, Alex practically screams in ecstasy as Miles’ moans get louder along with him as he gets closer to the edge.

“Miles!” Alex exclaims and brings their foreheads together when he reaches his spot. “Fucking touch me for fuck’s sake!” He can’t take it anymore and is almost beginning to hyperventilate in pleasure. Miles smiles and complies, wrapping a hand around Alex’s pulsing cock. Within seconds, Alex is spilling onto Miles’ chest with a loud groan, and Miles bites and kisses at Alex’s neck at this, not far behind him. With a few more thrusts he fills Alex up and moans in satisfaction. 

For a good few moments they stay completely as they were, just without movement, listening to each other’s pants and whimpers as they come down. This is broken with Alex’s gentle kisses to Miles’ shoulder, up to his neck and then lips.  
“I really needed that,” he confesses to Miles with a smile. Miles takes a deep breath.

“And me,” he replies. They sit for a while like this after Miles pulls out of Alex, chatting and giggling like teenagers as Alex traces circles onto Miles’ chest. Miles carries Alex to the bathroom (despite his protests) so they can shower. 

“Well I suppose we’d better go and meet the fans, then,” Alex declares, hands on hips as they stand fresh and dressed exactly as they were an hour ago, back in the kitchen.

“Yeh,” begins Miles. “And take y’ guitar, would ya? I could sing The Meeting Place over and over if it means I can get you into bed like that again,”  
Alex laughs at this and makes his way towards Miles again. Miles cups him on the arse as they stand pressed up against each other. 

“Don’t worry love, you won’t need to sing next time to get me on top of you,” Alex growls in Miles’ ear. And with that, he spins on his heel to fetch the guitar, leaving Miles in disbelief, counting his lucky stars.


End file.
